


Ride

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sex Toys, Sub Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn punishes Louis by making him ride the "bull".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

He always tried to be a good boy for his master, that was his role in the relationship, always submissive and listened to what master said. But sometimes he fucked up, it happens. This time he knew what that punishment would be though and he trembled in fear and hoped that his master would be somewhat merciful.

Sometimes he wasn’t.

Zayn was Louis’ master and treated him as such. Now don’t get it twisted, they did in fact love each other quite a lot but Louis was his submissive little slave and he liked being it. He liked Zayn taking control and he had to do nothing but obey. Instead of him being so dominant to the outside world-which he was and Zayn was quiet and contemplative-in the bedroom it was the opposite.

You’d never expect Zayn Malik to be so forceful or filthy but the bastard was and he was a merciful master too but sometimes he just refused to be, even with Louis in tears, wanted to teach his lover and slave a lesson. Tonight was no different.

They waited until they went to separate rooms in the hotel, another successful show but everyone had noticed that Zayn had a bit of a scowl on his face near the end of it. Niall and Liam both pondered to him what was wrong but he shrugged it off and glared at Louis the entire ride to the hotel and the oldest member was flying high on adrenaline and he was giddy, until he saw his boyfriend’s face, his master looking less than pleased.

He crawled over to sit next to his lover-all the boys and crew knew of course they were together, what they didn’t know was how they played this game of theirs, “Babe?” he whispered lowly linking their fingers between their thighs. Zayn pulled away and his heart hurt a second before it hardened again seeing that pout Louis gave him.

The older knew he was in trouble.

“What did I do…” even lower and closer to Zayn’s ear, “master?”

Zayn arched an expertly manicured eyebrow, his beard now full on his sculpted face, “You know what you did boy.”

That made Louis’ spine shiver and his groin get warm, Zayn only called him that when he was really in trouble. Like exponentially.

“I don’t Zayn.” Their faces so close to keep the whispers to only float between their ears, the three other boys idly chatting while Harry was scrolling through Twitter.

“Liam. You were all over him tonight. You know I don’t mind it that much but tonight was too far Louis. Much too far for my liking.” And his hazel eyes hardened while Louis’ went downcast and he bit his lip.

Zayn was a possessive person-obviously-but he never really got jealous and especially not with the other boys since they were like brothers, not lovers, Zayn and Louis not withstanding and that minor fling Liam and Niall had for a few months. It was more masturbatory than relationship. But Louis and Zayn were together.

“I’m sorry master, I didn’t mean to.” Louis nibbled his bottom lip as Zayn slipped his thin fingers into Louis’ short ones and squeezed.

“I know you didn’t but that doesn’t mean you’re getting away with it tonight.”

Louis nodded and accepted his fate and wondered what his punishment would be. He enjoyed it definitely because it was kinky, filthy and he loved it when Zayn would take him over the edge of euphoria over and over until he couldn’t feel his body and the only thing he could comprehend was being filled with warmth from Zayn’s cock and the stench of his sweat.

Louis was unceremoniously pushed into the hotel room that the two were sharing and Zayn locked the door, pulled the cord from the phone out of the wall and sent a text to everyone he must to not disturb him or Louis tonight. Louis was a bad boy and Zayn would make him suffer.

“Strip. Now.” He growled as he peeled off his sticky t-shirt that had no sleeves, his almost full sleeve of tattoos looking blissful on his thin arms and his other filling up much like the others. He popped the button to his jeans as Louis slowly began to undress.

Zayn almost stomped over and grabbed Louis’ hip making the older actually squeak and look up in fear, Zayn’s eyes ablaze with dominant acquisition and his fingertips dug into Louis’ exposed flesh, no chance in hell there wouldn’t be a faint bruise there.

“Faster boy.”

Louis whimpered because there was that tone and he shivered at how subdued Zayn’s anger was. He knew that Zayn wasn’t actually angry at him, just jealous and under all that was the vulnerability he had. He loved Louis to death and one of his greatest fears was to lose him. Louis was the same. That’s why he submitted to his boyfriend, did this for him. Minus the amazing sex and the fetish they both had.

Louis nodded and quickly slipped his jeans and boxers down, his cock half hard and dangling above his furry balls, the foreskin still covering the head. Zayn dropped to his knees and sucked it into his mouth making Louis moan quietly as his dick was rapidly being suckled by Zayn, fingertips still digging into the slight pudge of his waist.

Zayn bobbed his head until the salty taste of the sweat from his inner foreskin started to tickle his tongue when the dick in his mouth stiffened to its seven inch length, the extra flesh revealing a smooth pink head and he tongued the slit and swirled it around to tease his slave.

“Zayn.” He whispered out and dared to push Zayn’s head down. Zayn bit his cock gently making him jump and he was thankful it was near the base and not the extremely sensitive and extremely exposed head.

The younger pulled off, “Master. And don’t you fucking touch me boy.”

Louis obeyed. His cock now fully hard, the extra skin peeled back to show off the pale inner skin and his veins slightly throbbed as it swayed and lightly tapped Zayn’s cheek, his lips puffier and darker.

Zayn stood and pushed Louis onto the bed with a snarled, “Fucking stay. M’not done with you yet.”

Louis obeyed again and started to stroke his dick with his legs crossed and neck bared in submission.

He heard the zipper to their bag open, their bag as in their bag of “fun”.

“Hmmm, yes. This will work nicely.” Zayn mumbled out and stood walking over to Louis looking like pure evil and sex with his skinny black jeans still unbuttoned and the top of his boxers stretched across his sharp hips, the meaty line of his cock making Louis bite his lip.

In his hands were restraints and a bright red gag. Fuck. Louis really was getting it tonight. Serves him right for being a bad boy and all. Zayn manhandled him so that his arms were behind his back and his wrists secured together, he felt the stickiness of sweat where his arms and sides and back met and he was sort of upset that he couldn’t at least get a rinse off before all this started but he didn’t voice his disdain, not with his master in the mode he was in.

Zayn pulled on the leather cuffs that only had a small chain link between them so Louis could only pull them about six inches apart. Then his head was being pulled back by the roots of his hair and soon a red ball was being placed in his mouth with all too familiar straps-they had done this quite a few times-were being fastened behind his head with a defined snap.

Zayn’s sultry voice sounded in his ear as fingers that had mapped his entire body were slipping down his fuzzy chest and tweaked his nipples hard. Real fucking hard. He moaned at the twist because it did feel good and his punishment was beginning and he was still so attuned to the adrenaline and high from the concert that this was almost over drive, “Gonna show you how bad you’ve been boy. You know I don’t like it when you’re all over the others. You’re mine.”

He enunciated the last part with another twist getting a muffled whimper and Louis’ eyes squeezed shut as Zayn began rubbing his thumbs over the hardened buds. Then he was being turned and his face being pressed down into the pillows, his hole on display as his plump cheeks separated, balls and cock hanging.

Then there was a snap of a cap and something cold and slick was being rubbed around his rim, he wanted to bite his lip but obviously couldn’t since the rubbery ball was pressed halfway into his mouth. Without warning there was a pressure to his muscle and then two fingers pressing in. He almost screamed but it came out muffled again. He felt the bed dip behind him as Zayn climbed up on his knees kicking his shoes off.

“Been so bad. All over Liam tonight. Very bad.” He cooed as one hand smoothed up and down Louis’ back above his restrained wrists then nails dragging down it making him hiss in delight. Zayn’s other hand pumping slowly into Louis’ body, the tight squeeze of his walls while fingers wiggled inside making him moan as Zayn teased him.

“Fuck you look so good Lou. Just like this. All mine.” He grunted as he stabbed the spot he knew would have Louis keening back on his fingers. He did in turn start to until Zayn reared his hand back and brought it crashing down to leave a massive red print and a high whine to emit from Louis’ gagged lips, they were stretching and dried around the gag.

“Ha, think this is about you? I don’t think so boy. But here…” He trailed off and slipped his fingers from Louis’ puckered hole, the skin around it darker pink than pale and shiny. Then there was a zipper being undone and Louis’ wrists being tugged back, felt like his arms would pop from the sockets as he felt the weighty mast of Zayn’s cock lay between his cheeks.

Now Zayn wasn’t massive or scarily big but he was big enough, Louis loved it clearly, and his eight inch circumcised dick began to glide over the hole and spread the firm cheeks. Zayn had a pretty cock-much like the rest of him-a pale olive color and the head was darker and rough compared to his smooth shaft, him not having a foreskin he didn’t have the slick smooth head of his slave.

He let the underside vein rub and press against Louis’ hole, the submissive tingling at the pressure and rigid tissue that slid back and forth as he waited to be filled.

But it never happened.

Zayn just let his exposed dick that was throbbing-Louis could feel it-slide up and down over and over for agonizing minutes with deep breaths and his one hand kneading Louis’ cheek and the other with a firm grip around the bound wrists. Then it was gone, the pressure and Zayn’s presence.

Louis was about to turn when he felt something nudge his hole and he figured that Zayn had finally stripped, he only caught a glimpse of Zayn’s now completely naked form before something was shoved into him with brutal force. His scream of agony was muffled.

“Well here we go.” He thought as he felt the cock inside him but it felt different, it was firmer and didn’t feel like Zayn at all, the thickness was off since Zayn was fatter near the head of his dick and this one felt almost cold actually.

He turned to see Zayn’s dick wasn’t even near his hole, he was kneeling too far away and then that’s when he heard the sound and felt the intrusion move back. Zayn brought out the “bull.”

It was a fake sex machine, sort of. They made larger versions but for obvious reasons a boy band where two members are secretly dating and do the whole bondage slave/master routine, you can’t have one of those. They make them into balls as well that you can just sit on and bounce.

Zayn bought the “travel” version that only weighed about twenty pounds and sort of looked like those old fashioned blowers that you’d see used for a fireplace. The chamber expanded and in turn made the dildo on it push forward, then the air released and the dildo pulled back.

He really was getting punished tonight. They’d only used this contraption twice before. Louis whimpered again as the whoosh of air came again and his hole was being filled again. The dildo was solid black and modeled to look real, it had the same thickness down its seven inch length and a few fat veins. It was never better than Zayn’s member for reasons other than the fact he loved his boyfriend and what he had to offer but it still got the job done.

Zayn held the machine for a few minutes as it slowly pumped in and out of Louis’ body, the rim stretching against his will as the invader rhythmically continued its motions of in-out-in-out-in-out. His hole was forced to take this, he was being penalized and shut his eyes as the slick feeling of the hard fake dick speared him open, felt his tunnel clamp in protest but he couldn’t fight back. He wouldn’t fight back. Master was doing this and his submissiveness won out.

“There you go. Taking it like a good slave. Does it feel good baby?” Zayn smirked as Louis only nodded with a muffled “mhmm” as his hole and tunnel were invaded with the soft whoosh of air as the chamber emptied than filled.

Zayn held the machine in his hand for a few more minutes until his dick was only semi hard and was framed by his black hair covered balls while Louis’ was limp and twitched between his thighs. Then Louis was being sat up and he almost cried out when on his knees he sunk down completely on the fake cock now pushing farther into his body and his hips rose then fell slightly. The toy now fucking up into him as Zayn walked back to their bag and pulled out something metal and circular.

He crawled onto the bed as his slave was being fucked by the toy, his body giving off the impression of riding a bull, his knees pushing up with his hips then coming back down, slowly with the whoosh of the chamber the only sounds behind the high whine Louis created when he sunk completely down to only be pushed back up.

Zayn lay on his stomach and started to toy with Louis’ flaccid dick and he whimpered as he hardened, blood rushing to fill up the tissue as Zayn licked around the still salty tip that began to reveal itself as the foreskin pulled back.

“Such a good boy.” Zayn chuckled and Louis tried to smile because he was pleasing his master and he groaned as a man should as his cock head was sucked into a rough, wet mouth. His knees ached from the slow up and downs of the machine still fucking up into him but his mind was firing off a million signals as his dick was being slathered by Zayn’s very skilled lips and tongue.

He wanted to voice himself but couldn’t, the gag making it impossible as his breathing increased tenfold while his chest reddened much like his hole now being slowly and continually fucked for the past fifteen minutes. His prostate was bombarded as the black lifelike cock going up and down making his body do the same motion would drag against it and with Zayn now sucking on his cock, one hand pumping the shaft to full stiffness and the accumulation of everything he couldn’t stop.

He wanted to but he couldn’t. Zayn’s mouth wrapped around him, his constricting cuffs, the fake dick fucking up into him. He busted. Straight into Zayn’s mouth.

He only got a spurt or two to dance across Zayn’s tongue before the younger scrambled upwards but not before another shot then another marked his face and hung in a thick gloop from his beard. Fire in his eyes as Louis whimpered at his orgasm that caused a cramp in both his thighs and his dick twitched with a thin rope of white hanging from his slit.

“You’re gonna fucking regret that boy. Did I say you could cum?” He wiped the semen from his face but did in fact suck it into his mouth with a smirk.

Louis shook his head and tried to say “I’m sorry” but it came out as “Mf ffoffy” and eyes wide.

Zayn shook his head with a demonic chuckle, “Oh you will be sorry.”

Louis dick was then gripped with Zayn halfway bent over, both feet on the floor, the extra flesh and susceptible head of his cock now being palmed in gooey friction until he was hard again and that metal ring Zayn had pulled out before was being squeezed around his erection and fit snug on his base. He would be hard whether he liked it or not. The head swelled and his dick was already turning red while Zayn walked behind him and picked up the controls to the “bull”.

The toy started to go faster, the whoosh sounds now coming more frequent and Louis’ body having to rise and fall faster on the dildo attached to it. Then it got a bit faster so it was every three seconds that the young man’s ass was completely full and completely flat against the base of the machine then he was being pushed up, his tunnel now swollen around the dildo and the rim puffing up, dark red and slick with lube where the hair was plastered down.

Zayn gave a less than pleasant whisper into his ear as he whimpered, “I’m gonna take a nice long shower and you can sit here and think about all you’ve done. First Liam and then you cum without permission? I thought my slave was better trained, well maybe this will teach you.” And he left.

Louis could do nothing but snivel and be fucked over and over, he faintly heard the shower running and some dim singing but his mind was focused on this. The fat dildo going inside then out, over and over and fast too, he had no choice but to submit and accept his punishment, he knew that if he didn’t ride this thing until Zayn deemed him done that he’d get something even worse.

Maybe not since Zayn wasn’t an absolute cunt and would listen to Louis if he was asked but Louis wanted to do this, wanted to please his boyfriend, his master, his Zayn. So he rode that fucking machine, his dick throbbing and aching as his balls were filling up with cum again and his hole and tunnel were searing with pain yet pleasure, the endorphins in his brain flooding his bloodstream and slipping him into a mild state of delirium.

He could’ve came at least twice by now, Zayn being in the shower for pushing on twenty minutes. He couldn’t even make his usual noises, just huffs of breath each time he sat down on the toy then was pushed back up, his body now wrapped around it so that he didn’t even really slide on it anymore, like it was wedged inside him and put a constant and unyielding pressure to his sweet spot.

Then thirty minutes went past and Louis was in angelic agony as he had to ride the machine and his dick bobbed and throbbed sticking straight out from his body. He hadn’t noticed that the shower had been off for quite some time and Zayn was still not coming to let him off the machine and his mind started to go fuzzy, his dick solid and searing to the touch and his hole and passage now useless in their plight against the toy.

Almost forty minutes later out walked Zayn with his hair fallen and damp, naked and his dick rock hard and it swayed back and forth as he approached the bed, Louis’ head hung down with his hair limp and his body just…there.

Then the whoosh of the machine stopped and Louis just sat on it, not even feeling it inside him really, his feet numb and his body abused. Then he was gently lifted off it and laid on his front, body almost limp and his eyes foggy after the nearing hour long ride on the “bull” with his asshole now gaping, raw and blood red.

“Almost over baby.” Zayn cooed to him and there was that snap of the cap again and the master now making his dick shiny and slippery. He pushed into Louis’ wide bearing hole with ease and he moaned at the swollen innards that hugged his thick member. He didn’t waste any time at all to thrust in and out of Louis’ tunnel, the swollen walls having to move and allow him to intrude inside, the ribbed texture making him bite his lip as his hips slapped into jiggling cheeks.

Louis made soft grunts around the gag in his mouth as Zayn fucked him, he could feel the cock inside him and it was even better than the ride he had been on because it belonged to Zayn and honestly it was a bit bigger where it needed to be. His walnut sized button of heaven tensed under the thickness and length of Zayn’s veiny shaft and the only thing his dick could do was dribble out clear liquid to swing from the slit and drip onto the bed.

The bottom had no idea how long he was being fucked honestly, he wasn’t really there anymore but he could hear Zayn saying something to him and then the gag was removed and he took a gasp of breath. Then the restraints were removed from his wrists and his arms fell with a thud to each side of his body, Zayn still thrusting into him with the slaps of their skin bouncing off the walls. Then he felt a slick hand wrap around the base of his purpling cock and finally unclench the ring from around it and without a warning he was cumming.

Thick and viscous shots of cum burst forth from Louis’ dick and that’s when he slipped away. The pressure now released as Zayn fucked into him and his walls undulated, his rim clamped repeatedly and his prostate cried in relief as his orgasm finally fucking happened. It had to have been over an hour and half of his canal being plundered. His vocal chords could only produce a baby like cry and then a sigh and a tear slipped down his cheek as Louis finally collapsed, Zayn gripped his hips and sunk balls deep into Louis’ tortured ass.

Then there was a dull throbbing as Zayn’s dick exploded inside his boyfriend and he moaned out Louis’ name as he dumped his heavy load into him, fat spheres in a fleshy sack now twitching and scrunching up as he spewed. Then Zayn was laying flat atop him and softly kissing the back of his neck, nuzzling the hair there as drool slowly dripped down the side of Louis’ mouth and his eyes blanked out. Zayn’s body still shivering after his mind blowing orgasm, Louis’ was even more intense.

He’d slipped into something like this only a few times before but Zayn knew now how to get him back. Also why he had drawn them a bath because Louis had to be taken care of now, after going into subspace it happens.

“Louis love, come on baby, come on.” He coaxed whispering into Louis’ ear and petting his hair. He waited until he was completely soft before he slipped from Louis’ clenching and yawning hole, Zayn could see the insides of his lover were tender and streaked with his nut.

Louis just lay there with breathing looking as if he was asleep. Zayn rolled him over gently and saw how dark Louis’ dick was even though he had finally cum and was softening. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms, “Lou,” nuzzling his neck and his slave’s mouth was slack and open, “come on baby. Come back to me.”

Then there was a far off stutter, “Zee?”

“Yes love, it’s me. You left for a while.” He smiled because Louis was so cute like this. Fucked out but cute.

“Had to, m’sorry. So warm Zee. Did I do good?”

“Yes baby, you did very good. Master was pleased.”

There was a sigh and some of the color returning to the blue of Louis’ eyes, he was coming back from the mind blowing and freeing orgasm he finally acquired after his hour plus long ride.

“Kay. Master was pleased, I was a good boy.”

“Yes you were. Come on, follow me. Gotta get you cleaned up.”

Louis only nodded because he was only just getting back from his trip into subspace and it’d be hours before he was back to him being him. Zayn stepped Louis into the tub and with great grace brought him down to lay against his chest and he lovingly wiped and washed his boyfriend down, even doing his hair twice because Louis liked it like that.

A little time later with Louis a bit more coherent and wrapped up in Zayn’s arms in the dark he kissed him slowly, “M’sorry bout earlier. Didn’t know it was bothering you that bad.”

Toys put away and them in fresh sheets, Zayn kissed him slowly back and placed a possessive hand to his hips where there were in fact light bruises from before, “S’alright. I don’t usually let it get to me but there are days where I want you all to myself.”

“Next time just tell me okay? Like just say ‘enough’ or something if I’m getting too close, I don’t like you upset Zee.” He nuzzled into his favorite spot, the juncture of Zayn’s throat and shoulder and could smell him and his manly deodorant and spicy skin.

“Okay I will.”

Zayn did in fact tell him once in a while that he’d had enough of Louis being too handsy or close with one of the boys or with someone he deemed a threat. And sometimes Louis would go against his master’s wishes just to take another ride.


End file.
